A Bloody FireSpirit
by HornedLizardSpine
Summary: I'm a Soul fan,oc of Shadoul15,so I decided to make this little storie for her,it's basically a SoulxAriaxStonerxSolaris type of thing with a lot of swear words and a bit of yiff
1. Chapter 1

~A Bloody FireSpirit Prologue~

A restless spirit woundered around,seeming to be searching for something or someone,while a shadow was making there way towards where the spirit was woundering area was foggy and freezing,so every breath the shadow breathed,it would come out as puffs of spirit paused woundering and faced towards where the shadow was ,the shadow made it to the spirit and stood there,looking at two looked

at each other for a few minutes before the shadow broke the silence."Soul"It breathed the spirit's spirit nodded and said thier name in return,"Solaris"."You called me?"The shadow asked,the clouds seeming to get smaller."Indeed I did,I believe I wanted us to make a deal?" "It depends what the deal is." "I know what you want,you know what I want." "Get on with it then!"The shadow growled angrily."Please me patient,you know that I wish to be alive again,and I know that you want a new body.I heared that you can easily give people's live's back with a deal.I can easily give you a new body." "That is true...."Solaris rubbed his shadowy chin"this body is getting old and difficult to use...."Solaris's right hand started to glow"alright it's a deal"he smirked and held out his hand for a hand-shake."I can't wait to get my new body."Soul looked at his hand for a few heart beats before shaking his hand in return for the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

~A Bloody FireSpirit Chapter1~School + Fun

A dark-gray furred female cat,with a strange marking on her hands and fore-head with icey blue eyes was walking towards what looked like an old building,with lit torches outside shrugged her bag closser."I now declare as soon as I step inside this school,all hell will begin"she grunted."Ha!Good one!You need to lighten up a little bit though!"she felt a slap on the back of her,and she spun around to face who had slapped one who had slapped her was her best friend,and Team Mate, rolled her eyes at the gray-silver-and black hedgehog who's quills where strange."Like as if you wheren't gonna say the same!"She just chuckled"hey I can do and say whatever I want!" "Oh yeah?Proove it that you can do whatever you want!" He chuckled again and licked her cheak."Hey!"She exclaimed and slapped him,not hard chuckled once more and rubbed the place where she slapped him."I did say that I can do whatever I want." _Not for long though,you stupid idiot you_ she thought to herself and took one step into the building's ground,and got interupted by Stoner's exlaim;"All hell has begun!Let's just hope that nothing bad happens!"He licked her cheak one more before running gave a snort of amusement and ran after him,managing to catch up to him before got up again and dusted her self off."God mother fucking damn it!" She sweared underneath her breath before catching up to Stoner who slowed down to a walk."You ok?" "I always will be." "Not always you die on us two times and come back to life two times!Who brang you back to life anyway?" "No-one,and you sound like Mimmo for crying out loud!" Mimmo,a dragon,a very anoying dragon,asks questions to everyone he see's basicaly Soul,always repeating one or two questions no more then 54 times every time."That dude?Man,he's so anoying!" "Like a certain someone?" He chuckled and licked her cheak again before saluting,and running away to hang out with other friends."Got an amierer there,Soul"A different chuckle came to the right."Jesus,anyone would think you're being a Pedophile!" "But why? I'm only older then you by a year,and you're not a little kiddie."Soul snorted and rolled her eyes."Yeah,yeah,you're just as anoying as Stoner and Aria,oh wait,I forgot,you are Aria"She snorted and gave a 'tsk'at the rolled his eyes."Hey,is Stoner the only one who gets to lick you or what?!" "Aw,nah"She said sarcasticly."Great"Aria joked,and licked her other cheak."Some day,I will end up beating the crap outa you two!"Suddenly the bell rang."Well,wudda yah know,the bell rang,the first one to class _doesn't_ get to be licked by Stoner again!"And he sprinted away towards the same direction as Stoner rolled her eyes and ran after Aria.


End file.
